Shiny Swamp
is the twenty-ninth episode of Candy Crush Saga: Candies Revenge. New Things *Nothing new is added. Levels This episode contains levels 411-425. This episode is reference to Soda Swamp. It is easier than formerly Soda Swamp because there are some very easy levels, 411, but harder than Soda Swamp in the present. There are 2 hard levels, 415 and 419, 1 very hard level, 420, and 2 extremely hard levels, 418 and 424. Most levels in this episode are medium. As a result, this is a hard episode. |hardest= and |Pipeline = -}} };"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|32 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|120,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|140,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|4 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|36 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|150,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|38 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|120,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|35 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|15,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|4 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|21 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|80,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|6 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|52 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|26,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|33 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|70,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|31 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|40,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|42 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|80,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|50 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|50,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|37 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|330,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background: ;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|45 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|45,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;"| |} Directory CCR Level 411.png|Level 411 - |link=Level 411 (CCR) CCR Level 412 V2.png|Level 412 - |link=Level 412 (CCR) CCR Level 413.png|Level 413 - |link=Level 413 (CCR) CCR Level 414 V3.png|Level 414 - |link=Level 414 (CCR) CCR Level 415.png|Level 415 - |link=Level 415 (CCR) CCR Level 416 V2.png|Level 416 - |link=Level 416 (CCR) CCR Level 417 V2.png|level 417 - |link=Level 417 (CCR) CCR Level 418.png|Level 418 - |link=Level 418 (CCR) CCR Level 419.png|Level 419 - |link=Level 419 (CCR) CCR Level 420.png|Level 420 - |link=Level 420 (CCR) CCR Level 421.png|Level 421 - |link=Level 421 (CCR) CCR Level 422.png|Level 422 - |link=Level 422 (CCR) CCR Level 423.png|Level 423 - |link=Level 423 (CCR) CCR Level 424 V2.png|Level 424 - |link=Level 424 (CCR) CCR Level 425.png|Level 425 - |link=Level 425 (CCR) Trivia *Every single candy order levels (exclude hybrid) require yellow candies. *All the single levels include yellow candies. *Unlike Soda Swamp, there are only 3 candy order levels instead of 6. *This episode breaks the trend of having 2 very easy levels; there is only one, 411. *This episode breaks the trend of having six or more ingredients levels since episode 21, there are only 3. *Two of the hardest even-numbered levels becomes the only even-numbered levels that never be rated somewhat hard or above. Category:Episodes Category:CCR Episodes Category:Hard episodes Category:Somewhat hard episodes